


Deafening Silence

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Married Couple, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes silence isn't golden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deafening Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This came from one scene I had in my mind and changed several times.  
> Enjoy.

Large drops of cold water hitting the top of her head forced her to move from her hiding place. Wiping her face she made streaks in the dirt that already covered her skin, her whole body was covered in mud and muck from days hiding in bushes and crawling through tunnels trying to find a way off this planet. Her thick hair was matted with bits of leaves and branches tangled amongst what had once been smooth curls.

She could hear people coming near her. Instinctively she pulled herself into a corner hiding as she had for the past few days. From the moment she had managed to escape the Jaffa searched for her but her upbringing meant she could sneak through caves and mines with ease.

She was exhausted but couldn’t sleep; she had to stay awake, she had to keep moving or they would find her and she could end up back as a host to the Goa’uld who had enslaved her for so long.

The tip of a staff weapon entered the cave so she slipped into the one next to it before the Jaffa could see her and follow. 

They were coming closer, closer to finding her so she started to run catching her foot in a patch of mud. She went sliding across the cave and felt someone grab her. She kicked out pushing her foot against the wall trying to get away from whoever had a hold of her. Finally a voice pushed through her panic.

“Sha’re.”

Looking up to who held her she stared in amazement, she was being held by her husband.

 

Daniel stared in amazement at the woman who was crying in his arms. She was an absolute mess and he pulled her close to him trying to comfort her. Finally she calmed slightly and looked up into his eyes. Unfortunately at that moment the others arrived and Sha’re jumped hiding herself against Daniel.

“Daniel,” Jack said softly after a quick talk with Sam and Teal’c, “We seem to be safe here for the moment so the other two are going to go back first to make sure the Gateroom and the corridors to the infirmary are clear.”

“Thanks,” Daniel smiled before pulling Sha’re to her feet, he pulled her close him so she was leaning against his shoulder while he stroked her cheek with his thumb and switching to Abydonian, “ _It’s alright darling. We’re going somewhere safe_.”

Her dark eyes softened and she nodded holding onto him as they started walking. Sam and Teal’c disappeared through the Stargate and they waited. After a few minutes she didn’t shy away from Jack as much, relaxing in his presence. However, when Sam called them Sha’re jumped again. Daniel kept a firm grip on his wife and led her through the Stargate, all the time continuing to reassure her.

*********************************************

Janet gave Sha’re a quick glance, seeing how filthy she was the doctor knew it would be best to let the young woman clean up before checking her out.

“Sha’re, Sam will take you to…” Janet started but trailed off seeing the grip Sha’re had on Daniel, which tightened when Janet mentioned separating them and changed her mind, it wouldn’t matter they were married after all, “Daniel, take Sha’re to the showers and let her get rid of all that dirt. I’ll give you some scrubs for her then we’ll do the medical exam.”

Giving the doctor a grateful smile Daniel led Sha’re away. 

 

Daniel turned on the shower fixing it to a comfortable temperature setting out the shower gel and shampoo for his wife as she stood beside him her eyes darting around watching for an attack.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he smiled, extricating a twig from her tangled hair before gently helping her remove the mud-encrusted clothes she wore. Sha’re allowed him to undress her, her eyes never wavering from his face afraid that he’d disappear the moment he was out of her sight.

“In you go,” Daniel motioned her into the stream of water, “This is for cleaning your body and this is for your hair,” he explained the two bottles, “I’ll be right over there.”

As he started to move Sha’re’s hand clamped around his wrist.

“You’ll be able to see me,” he told her, “I promise.”

After a moment Sha’re nodded and released his arm moving under the spray completely. While Sha’re cleaned herself Daniel turned his attention to the things Janet had given him for her letting her have a little privacy trying not to think about how thin and gaunt she appeared or how afraid she was.

 

Sha’re closed her eyes letting the warm water run over her. It had been such a long time since she’d felt even remotely warm and her body tingled as it started to heat up. She took the shower gel Daniel had given her to use and squeezed a load into her hand. She lathered it over her skin, removing the dirt and grime that caked her body before she used the shampoo to wash her hair. She could see Daniel just across the room and she smiled at the sight of him. She knew he was worried that she hadn’t spoken since they’d reunited but she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t find a way to form the words. Finally all the traces of dirt were removed and she managed to turn off the shower.

Hearing the water stop Daniel turned to find Sha’re standing shivering now that the heat was gone. Daniel picked up the large towel beside him and wrapped it around her slim form before wrapping another round her hair. Sha’re closed her eyes as Daniel pulled her close to him holding her for a few moments, her head rested on his shoulder while his hand gently rubbed her back soothingly.

“Come on,” Daniel whispered, “Let’s get you dressed.”

Sha’re stood allowing Daniel to help her into the scrubs, dry and brush out her hair before he slipped his arm around her shoulders leading her back into the infirmary.

 

Janet smiled as they walked through the infirmary to the bed the doctor had waiting for them.

“Welcome to Earth, Sha’re,” Janet said, she moved to take Sha’re’s hand but Sha’re pulled away huddling tighter against Daniel.

“It’s okay,” Daniel soothed, “Janet’s my friend. She just wants to make sure you have no injuries. Okay?”

Sha’re stared at him for a few moments before finally nodding. Daniel moved her to the bed where she sat however the moment Daniel started to move away to give her some privacy Sha’re clutched at his arm.

“Daniel, stay,” Janet told him, “I’ll need you to translate for me.”

Daniel nodded, sitting beside his wife he held Sha’re through Janet’s examination soothing and explaining everything to her. During the examination Sha’re’s eyes would drift shut every so often but she forced herself to stay awake.

“It’s okay,” Daniel murmured in her ear once Janet had finished leaving them alone for the moment, “You can go to sleep, nothing’s going to harm you darling.” At her worried look Daniel gently kissed her forehead, “I’ll be right beside you all night. I promise.”

Janet walked back over to them, “Daniel, I’ve set up the VIP room closest to the infirmary. Take your wife to get some sleep, call me if there’s anything during the night and come here in the morning before you let her eat anything.”

“I will,” Daniel promised, he slipped his arm around Sha’re’s waist, “Come on. We’ll go to a private room where we can both get some rest.”

Sha’re moved with him her eyes continuing to dart waiting for an attack from whoever came by, Daniel was thankful Janet had made sure the corridor between the infirmary and the VIP room was empty. Daniel let Sha’re go in first standing at the door watching as she warily moved around the small room.

“I wish you’d talk to me,” Daniel said as he closed the door.

Sha’re’s dark eyes filled with an apology before she glanced at the floor.

“It’s okay,” he took her hands gently kissing her forehead again, “As long as you’re here nothing else matters.”

Sha’re’s eyes were starting to drift shut again so Daniel pulled back the covers on her side and motioned her to lie down. Covering her he then readied himself for bed and slid in beside her. Sha’re moved over to him and cuddled against him, her arm tight around his waist.

“I love you,” Daniel whispered into her hair smiling at the way she looked up at him.

Sha’re’s eyes filled with warmth before she pressed her lips to his initiating a deep passionate kiss. Once they parted Sha’re tucked her head against his neck and, feeling she was finally safe, allowed sleep to take her.

*********************************************

Sha’re jumped awake, panicked she pulled herself as far away from her captor as fast as she could. Falling off the bed with a thump Sha’re scrambled back against the wall terrified of whose bed she’d been sleeping in.

“Sha’re, Sha’re,” a voice called to her.

She tried to pull away, wincing as a bright light filled the room but someone had a hold of her arms.

“Sha’re, angel,” a familiar voice whispered as a hand gently touched her cheek and stroked her hair, “It’s alright, it’s me. It’s Daniel.”

Daniel?

It couldn’t be, but as the gentle touches continued her eyes became accustomed to the light and she saw her husband crouched in front of her.

“My Sha’re,” the man she loved whispered, “You’re safe.”

Sha’re moved from her corner and into his arms shaking as she burrowed against him. She slid her hands into his hair, taking deep breaths to calm herself before she moved back letting him know she was alright now. Daniel softly kissed her forehead before gathering her up and helping her to a stand.

“Its morning anyway,” Daniel told her, “So we’ll get dressed and go see Janet so she can let us know if it’s alright for you to eat.”

Sha’re nodded making him sigh.

“Speak to me, love,” he whispered, “Just say my name.”

Sha’re dropped her eyes feeling ashamed she couldn’t give him that small thing but her voice just refused to work. Daniel gently kissed her forehead again before he pulled on some clothes helping her with the unusual fasteners as she dressed. He smiled as she slowly brushed out her hair missing the soft singing that usually accompanied the action, when she finished to her satisfaction Daniel gently took her hand leading her out into the corridor.

 

Sha’re clutched her husband’s hand tightly as they walked through the corridors, she wanted to be brave but she was overwhelmed. Daniel kept her close, shielding her as best he could from the curious looks she was drawing until they reached the infirmary.

“Good morning,” Janet greeted them with a smile motioning them over to a bed, “How are you this morning, Sha’re?”

Sha’re turned to Daniel who gently touched her cheek before he looked over at the doctor.

“She’s feeling better,” Daniel replied for his wife, “Though she woke up this morning and didn’t know where she was.”

“That’s not unexpected,” Janet told them, “I’ve gone over all your tests, Sha’re and from what I can tell you should be fine to eat anything in the commissary, though I don’t guarantee taste.”

A small smile touched Sha’re’s lips as Daniel laughed.

“So,” he said taking her hand and pulling her off the bed, “Breakfast,” he suddenly frowned, “I think somewhere quieter than the commissary would be a good idea.”

“I’ve already spoken with Colonel O’Neill,” Janet shrugged, “He is bringing breakfast to your office. So go.”

Daniel slipped his arm around his wife glancing back to Janet and mouthing thank you before he led Sha’re back through the corridors.

 

Sha’re walked around Daniel’s office taking in everything that surrounded the room she knew instinctively her husband spent a great deal of his time in. Everything intrigued her and she wanted so much to learn about it all. Daniel was sitting watching her take everything in, wishing he could hear her say how excited she was about the breadth of knowledge contained in the small room.

Sha’re noticed the pictures sitting on his desk and picked up both, staring at each one for several minutes. She placed the one of Daniel back down turning to her husband with her own picture a question in her eyes.

“It was taken when Jack returned to Abydos just before we left for the cartouche,” Daniel told her, “I kept it there so I could see you absolutely everyday. There’s also one in my apartment next to my bed, so you were the last thing I saw at night and the first thing I saw in the morning.”

Gently Sha’re replaced the picture taking Daniel’s hands in hers and placing a gentle kiss on his lips before turning as she heard Jack’s voice coming towards them.

“Good morning, you two,” Jack smiled as he entered the room placing a tray on the desk, “I didn’t know what you’d want so I brought a selection.”

Sha’re felt her mouth start to water as the aromas filled the air around her; gingerly she took a small piece of apple to taste. Looking up she saw both men watching for her reaction and she placed her hand over her mouth at their expressions.

“I think she’s laughing at us,” Jack said.

“I think so,” Daniel grinned as he grabbed one of the pancakes Jack had brought for them.

Sha’re looked at him quizzically as he ate.

“Here,” Daniel broke off a piece and placed it in his wife’s mouth smiling as she gently kissed a crumb from his thumb.

“I should…” Jack murmured as the couple moved closer to each other.

Noticing this Sha’re nudged her husband motioning to Jack.

“We’re making him uncomfortable,” Daniel whispered to his wife, he sat down again and offered Sha’re some juice. 

Sha’re sipped the juice as she relaxed in the seat beside her husband, Jack dragged another one over and occasionally nabbed some of their breakfast.

“So,” Jack said, “What’s the plan for today?”

“We don’t have any,” Daniel shrugged, “Though I need to talk to Janet later.”

Sha’re looked at him with worry.

“Just for some more allergy medicines,” Daniel assured her, “Means I don’t spend all my time sneezing. It’s summer and that’s a bad time for my allergies.”

Sha’re nodded sipping some more of the juice. 

“Carter wants to stop by anyway,” Jack told them, “Said she’s got some things for Sha’re.”

Sha’re frowned confused.

“What kind of things?” Daniel asked for his wife.

“Clothes, I think,” Jack shrugged, “Something other than our fabulous fashion choices. So you can go see Fraiser during that.”

Daniel saw fear filling Sha’re’s eyes, he gently touched her cheek, “It’ll be less than an hour and Sam is my friend. You won’t be alone.”

After a moment Sha’re nodded.

*********************************************

Daniel took the anti-histamines from Janet.

“Thanks,” Daniel said before moving to what he’d really come to talk about, “Have you worked out why Sha’re can’t talk?”

Janet sighed, “There’s no physical damage to her throat or vocal chords, Daniel. I believe it’s more psychological. Consider everything she’s gone through I think the fact that she’s not able to talk is a very small thing.”

“It’s just frustrating,” Daniel sighed.

“I know,” Janet soothed, “But since you’re by her side and being her loving husband I’m sure she will find her voice once more. All she needs is to know that’s she’s safe and this is not going to turn out to be a dream.”

Daniel nodded.

“Daniel, you have some time before you return to Sha’re,” Janet said, “Go and get yourself cleaned up.”

“Thanks, Janet,” Daniel said exiting the infirmary to find Jack waiting for him.

“Come on,” Jack tapped him on the shoulder and motioning him to follow.

Daniel followed Jack along the corridors frowning in confusion as they entered the gym.

“Why are we here?” Daniel asked.

Jack leaned against the wall near the punch bag, “You look like you need to let off some steam.”

“Jack, Sha’re…”

“Will be fine with Carter for a little longer,” Jack told him, “You want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Daniel asked softly, “That how amazing it is that my wife is alive, safe and here with me?”

Jack stayed silent.

“Or how about that she woke up this morning not realising she was safe?” Daniel snapped suddenly, “It took me five minutes to calm her enough to realise it was me and not someone who was going to hurt or take advantage of her. That she can’t speak…” trailing off Daniel swung hitting the punch bag with all his strength.

Jack watched as Daniel took out his frustration for a good fifteen minutes.

“Feel better?” Jack asked when Daniel leaned against the punch bag.

Daniel sighed, “Strangely…yes.”

“Well go get a shower and shave,” Jack told him, “Freshen up before you go back.”

Daniel nodded, “You know I never thought it would be like this.”

Jack decided not to say anything, a smart remark here would be counterproductive, Daniel would continue when he was ready.

“I thought she’d come back,” Daniel said pressed his forehead against the punch bag as it swung slightly, “And everything would be fine, she’d be the woman I knew.”

“That was…”

“Naïve,” Daniel sighed, “I know. I just want to hear her say my name or even murmur in her sleep.”

“She will,” Jack assured him, “Give her time, Sha’re’s gone through a hell of a lot but she is a strong woman. Keep doing what you’re doing Daniel and she will get better.”

 

Sam sat in the chair as Sha’re sat on the bed watching her warily. Sam had brought some clothes from her own wardrobe, all of which had never been worn to give Sha’re more choice than blue or green coveralls. 

“I…I brought some cookies,” Sam broke the silence shaking the paper bag sitting on the table beside her, “They’re one of Daniel’s favourites, triple chocolate.”

Sha’re stared at the bag annoyed that this woman knew things about her husband that she did not.

“You should try them,” Sam encouraged, “Every woman should know chocolate.”

Sha’re’s eyes flickered from Sam to the bag before slowly reaching for it. Sam watched as the Abydonian woman opened the bag, involuntarily taking a deep breath of the sweet chocolaty aroma. Hesitantly, Sha’re reached in and pulled out the dark brown disc. Nervously she took a very small bite, closing her eyes Sha’re savoured the taste.

Sam laughed slightly as Sha’re opened her eyes smiling, “Finish it or you’ll have to fight Daniel for the rest.”

Sha’re smiled about to take another bite but instead stopped and shyly offered the bag to Sam.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Sam took a seat on the edge of the bed before nabbing a cookie.

They sat in silence as they ate.

“I know this is hard for you,” Sam said once she’d finished eating, “But any help you need all you need to do is ask. I can help you with things Daniel knows nothing about.”

Sha’re tilted her head in confusion, Sam realised that this was one thing Daniel and Sha’re had in common, both said volumes with their eyes and facial expressions.

“Clothes, shoes, jewellery,” Sam listed before grinning, “Girl stuff.”

Sha’re smiled softly before reaching for another cookie.

 

The door opened unexpectedly and Sha’re jumped but as Daniel entered the room she relaxed.

“Hi,” Daniel grinned dropping to sit beside her, “Hey chocolate cookies,” before she could move it out of his reach Daniel leaned in and took a bite grinning at his wife. She touched his cheek letting him know her relief that he was back.

“I’ll get going,” Sam told the couple, “But I’ll come back later with some catalogues so Sha’re can choose clothes for herself.”

Sha’re gave Sam a small wave as she left. Daniel liberated a cookie from the bag before leaning back against the headboard to eat it. Sha’re curled against him moving closer, resting her head against his chest she listened to his heartbeat feeling his fingers curl through her hair.

“I’m going to ask the General to allow us out of the base so I can show you where I’ve lived since I came back here,” Daniel told her, “I doubt it will be for long as Janet wants you to stay where she can be close enough in case you’re ill and it hasn’t appeared yet.”

Sha’re nodded not making any other movement.

“I know how strange this world can be,” Daniel whispered, “But no matter what I will be by your side. All of us will be here to help you.”

Crawling up to look in his eyes Sha’re smiled at him before initiating a kiss.

*********************************************

“Welcome,” Daniel gestured to the apartment as Sha’re stood in the doorway, “Come on in.”

Slowly she made her way into the place her husband lived looking around curiously.

“What do you think?” Daniel asked.

Sha’re wrinkled her nose slightly making him laugh.

“I know,” he rolled his eyes, “But I don’t spend much time here. I’m either at the base, off-world or at Jack’s.”

Sha’re nodded as she stepped around the room investigating as Daniel watched her. He gently touched her hand and led her out onto the balcony where she stared in amazement, turning to him Sha’re smiled resting her head against his chest. They stood there for a long time until Daniel felt Sha’re starting to shiver slightly so he moved them inside.

“How about I make dinner?” Daniel whispered, “We can eat and relax for a while before we go back to the base.”

Sha’re nodded though she didn’t look too happy about returning to the base.

“I know it’s a pain,” Daniel sighed, “But Janet just wants to make sure you’re suffering no ill effects.”

Sha’re nodded and pushed him towards the kitchen with a smile.

 

Daniel cut up the vegetables for a stir fry while Sha’re sat perched on the worktop near him. She seemed extremely amused by the fact he was cooking but after a few minutes she started fidgeting.

“Why don’t you go get acquainted with the rest of the apartment?” he suggested, “And I’ll call you for dinner.”

Sha’re nodded and slipped off the counter pausing to kiss him quickly before she left the kitchen. Walking around her husband’s home Sha’re randomly picked up things exploring the unusual items the man preparing her food had. She found it incredibly amusing that he who had nearly poisoned herself, Skaara and her father one night was cooking dinner but he assured her he did this all the time here and hadn’t poisoned anyone yet. Entering the bedroom, Sha’re felt a smile touch her lips as she saw her own picture sitting beside the large unmade bed. Smartly she fixed the pillows before smoothing out the quilt, Sha’re had always been extremely house-proud and she felt that doing this made this place partly hers. Moving on she leafed through the clothes hanging in the closet wondering what her husband looked like wearing these. As she entered the bathroom Sha’re picked up the bottles that were sitting around the sink. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened them one by one smelling the contents. She picked up a bottle which although it looked old was full of liquid and as she smelt the contents she felt her heart jump, she knew the smell well.

“It always reminded me of the way your hair smelled after you’d just cleaned it,” Daniel whispered from the doorway, “I never used it in case it somehow lost the smell and I would forget.”

Sha’re placed the bottle down and walked over to him gently touching his cheek before kissing him.

“Come and eat,” Daniel told her, “You can clean up more later.”

Sha’re smiled swatting his arm, he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to eat.

 

“Janet, I know you wanted Sha’re back at the base tonight,” Daniel said as Sha’re was sitting playing with the TV remote, “But she seems to have relaxed so much more here. I couldn’t persuade you to let me keep her here and bring her back in the morning.”

“Daniel, if you think she’s better off there just now then that’s fine,” Janet told him, “I’m a phone call away.”

“Thanks,” Daniel sighed before hanging up and joining Sha’re on the couch, she was now on the music channels, “Hey.”

She turned to him and motioned the TV in confusion making Daniel laugh.

“I never really thought how bizarre this culture is to you,” he told her, “How about we watch a film? You can relax and then we can get some sleep before we go back to the base tomorrow.”

Sha’re looked at him surprised.

“Janet okayed you staying here tonight,” Daniel told her, “She’s not that far away anyway so if you’re not well I can just call her.”

A smile covered the young woman’s face and she moved to her husband resting her head against his shoulder. Daniel closed his eyes feeling at peace finally because she was here and safe. No matter what it took he would help her get better, help her learn about this world and help her feel safe again.

Daniel flicked channels until he found a film for them to watch, he pulled Sha’re close to him only paying attention to her deep breathing and the way her fingers were sliding across his chest.

**********************************************

Sha’re frowned, worry filling her eyes.

“It is only going to be for an hour,” Daniel told her, “And I will be right back.”

Her grip on his hand tightened.

“Honey, this is my job,” he sighed his fingers brushing her cheek; “I need to make sure SG6 know enough so they won’t insult the people of the planet they’re heading to. You and Sam got on okay yesterday.”

Hesitantly she nodded.

Daniel undid his watch and fastened it onto her wrist, “When this reaches here,” he showed her, “I will be back, I promise.”

Sha’re moved into his arms for a moment before stepping back and giving him a weak smile. She hated that she was so needy but being alone terrified her and Daniel’s presence was the one thing that reassured her. 

Daniel slipped his arm around her shoulders leading her to Sam’s lab. Once there Sha’re took the seat Sam offered smiling as Daniel gave her a quick kiss.

“I’ll be back very soon,” he promised before disappearing.

 

Sam handed her a catalogue, “Here, I thought you might like to have a look at some clothes to see what you like.”

Sha’re nodded and settled down flicking through the pages amazed at the different things but since Sam was focussed on her own work and Sha’re still hadn’t found her voice she couldn’t ask questions. So setting the aside the catalogue Sha’re glanced over at the pad of paper in front of Sam looking at the scrawls and drawings on it.

“Sha’re?” Sam asked finding the young woman looking.

Sha’re motioned the pad and waited.

“You want to know what I’m doing?” Sam guessed pleased when Sha’re nodded, “Sure.”

Sha’re pulled her seat closer as Sam moved the pad in between them opening it to a fresh page.

“You know the Stargate has the Iris,” Sam said scribbling to make her point, “So that if someone tries to come through we don’t know we have a way to protect ourselves.”

Sha’re nodded.

“Well, the control for the Iris is a palm scanner,” Sam explained, “Everyone has a different pattern on their hand, when the scanner is pressed by someone who’s in the database the Iris will open or close as we want it to.”

Sha’re frowned for a moment processing what she’d been told before nodding.

Sam smiled at how smart the young woman was, “We have had a few problems recently where the power flow is interrupted by the Stargate if something hits it so I’m trying to create a backup system which will make sure that no matter what happens, even if there’s no power anywhere else on the base we can close or open the Iris as needed.”

Sha’re tilted her head thoughtfully before nodding.

“By the time Daniel comes back for you I hopefully should be finished this and I can set it up,” Sam smiled, “Though I need a password for the moment.”

Sha’re looked at her confused.

“A collection of symbols that will give me access to the system,” Sam explained a small smile touching her lips, “I think I’ll use this.”

Sam sat and quickly scribbled some symbols on the paper. Sha’re studied the unfamiliar symbols.

A…B…Y…D…O…S

“Abydos,” Sam told her, “How we write it.”

Sha’re smiled at her.

*********************************************

Sha’re woke up a scream caught in her throat. Taking several deep breaths she glanced to her side pleased that she hadn’t woken Daniel, he needed his rest. She was frustrated that she still couldn’t cry out even in her sleep but she didn’t want to worry Daniel so it was a blessing in a way. Gently she slipped out of their bed and headed to the kitchen. She had learned most of the things within the apartment very quickly and had a few ideas of her own for it but they could wait for the moment. Opening the fridge she found the orange juice making sure she took the kind she liked and poured herself a glass. She’d been here almost a week now, a week where she saw her husband in a whole new light. He had always been kind and considerate but now when she needed him most he was sacrificing everything just to take care of her and her fears. The one thing that she wasn’t happy about was the fact he wouldn’t make love to her yet. Every time they kissed he would pull back assuming she wasn't ready for that level of closeness but she wanted it.

“Sha’re, honey,” Daniel’s voice called softly just before he entered the kitchen, “Are you alright?”

Seeing the worry in his eyes she gave him a smile motioning the glass she held to him.

“Oh,” he smiled back, “I guess I just got worried when I woke up and you weren’t there.” 

Sha’re finished her drink and walked over to him sliding her arms around him. Sha’re rested her ear against his bare chest, she was wearing the top half of the pair of pyjamas while he was wearing the bottom half. Daniel held her close to him his hand resting on her head. Sha’re moved back and gently brushed her lips to his. She stepped back from him and unbuttoned the top sliding it off smiling at the way his eyes ran over her body. 

“Are you sure?” Daniel whispered as she moved to him again.

Sha’re nodded gently kissing his neck, Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to the bedroom.

 

Sha’re lay on her husband looking down on him stroking her fingers along his skin. Daniel gently ran his fingers up and down her spine lazily brushing kisses to her hair.

“I missed this,” Daniel whispered to her holding her tighter, “Just having you with me like this, just to feel your body on mine.”

Sha’re wished she could tell him how she felt too, so she moved so she could look into his eyes.

“You feel the same,” Daniel understood instantly rolling her under him with a mischievous grin, “Good.”

Sha’re relaxed as he kissed her again sliding her arms around his neck her fingers playing with the silken strands of his light brown hair sighing softly at his every touch. She smiled as he moved to her neck lightly kissing his way down, this was where she needed to be.

 

Daniel woke up the next morning to find Sha’re was already up. He knew the moment she was ready to move their relationship back to where they’d been before she’d been taken she would let him know.

Reluctantly pulling himself out of bed he wandered into the next room to find Sha’re sitting cross-legged on the sofa eating some cereal. She looked relaxed and happy as she sat with the remote-control at her side channel hopping amusement written all over her face at some of the things. She stopped at the news sitting back to watch. Daniel stood back watching her, her intelligence had never surprised him he had seen it the first time he’d glanced into her dark brown eyes. 

Sha’re turned to see Daniel watching her. This was the first morning since she’d returned when she hadn’t felt the need to cling to Daniel until he’d woken up. When he sat beside her with his own breakfast Sha’re rested her head against his shoulder trying to force his name out of her mouth, trying desperately to make her voice work again but nothing came. Sha’re was thankful he was watching the news and couldn’t see her failure.

It frustrated her that no matter what she wasn't able to use her voice, she hadn’t even been able to cry out her husband’s name as they made love. Daniel gently took the empty bowl she was holding out of her hands making her turn to him confused.

“We have to go to the base,” he reminded her, “Janet wants to take another look at you throat to make sure there’s nothing there stopping your speech.”

Sha’re nodded frowning confused as he pulled her off the couch leading her through to bathroom.

Daniel grinned at her, “Well we should have a shower before going,” he laughed pulling her closer.

*********************************************

Sha’re sat on the infirmary bed watching Janet as she bustled about fixing up the team who had come back injured. Daniel was as usual in a meeting helping other teams ready themselves to go offworld and she smiled as she thought about how important he was here. She had been a little nervous as he had left but as he always did he fixed his watch on her wrist telling her when he’d be back by before kissing her softly. Sha’re pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs watching the woman who cared for her health, she liked Janet but was slightly afraid of some of the tools she used.

“Sorry about that, Sha’re,” Janet smiled as she arrived at the bed, “I just want to have another quick look at your throat. Just to make sure I haven’t missed anything.”

Sha’re nodded and opened her mouth allowing Janet to check for any problems. Janet frowned putting away her instruments.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything, Sha’re,” Janet pulled a seat over, “How are you doing here?”

Sha’re shrugged not sure what Janet wanted from her.

“Do you feel settled now?” Janet asked, “On such a strange world?”

Hesitantly Sha’re nodded a slight confused smile on her face.

“It must be hard to live in a place so completely different from the one you’ve known all your life,” Janet noted, “I know you must be finding it quite hard especially without your voice but it will come back, Sha’re that I can promise.”

 

Sha’re relaxed against the pillows of the infirmary bed a book resting against her knees as she read. Daniel was due to arrive back from his meeting in about half an hour, she had only picked this book up because she needed to distract herself for a while but she discovered the story was engrossing.

“Sha’re,” Daniel’s voice interrupted her and she glanced up at him, “Enjoying the book?”

She smiled at him nodding.

“I knew you’d like a novel to read,” Daniel told her, “But it’s time for lunch so come on.”

Sha’re quickly marked her spot in the book before taking his hand and walking through the corridors. People had stopped looking at her in shock when she and Daniel walked by. For the first few days as news filtered through that she was alive people would randomly appear wherever she and Daniel were just to find out if the rumour was true.

“Sam is going to be testing her new system later today,” Daniel told her as they walked, “She said you were interested in it.”

Sha’re nodded, wishing she could tell him exactly how incredible she’d found the project.

“Well, I’m going to be there anyway,” Daniel told her, “Want to come and watch?”

Sha’re smiled squeezing his hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed giving her a quick kiss.

 

“Hi Sha’re,” Sam smiled looking up from the computer as the couple entered, “Grab a seat.”

The young Abydonian gracefully settled onto the seat beside Sam smiling as she felt Daniel rest his hands on her shoulders. Sha’re watched keenly taking in everything as Sam tested her latest invention, Daniel had moved away to talk to Jack a few minutes after they’d arrived.

“Yes,” Sam breathed happily when it worked.

“You finished, Carter?” Jack asked turning from his conversation with Daniel.

“For just now, sir,” Sam smiled, “Once I analyse my results I’ll be able to set up the system properly.”

“Good,” Jack grinned, “Okay, people we have a mission tomorrow. So get a good nights sleep and I’ll see you at 0900.”

As Jack and Sam left the control room Sha’re spun to her husband looking worried and afraid.

“I’m not going, honey,” Daniel assured her taking her hand to lead her out of the control room, “General Hammond has allowed me to assign another member of my staff to go with SG1.”

Sha’re frowned, she waited until they were in the VIP room Hammond allowed them to use before looking at her husband her fear filling her eyes.

“I’m not leaving you,” Daniel told her soothingly his hand gently caressing her face, “You know that.”

 

Daniel was confused later that night when Sha’re took a piece of paper and pen from him. He watched as his wife wrote on the paper slowly before handing it to him.

“Go?” he asked confused.

Sha’re nodded nervously.

“Go where?” Daniel frowned.

Sha’re frowned trying to work out how to say it but thankfully Daniel worked out exactly what she wanted.

“Go on the mission?” Daniel asked grimacing as she nodded, “I can’t leave you, sweetheart.”

Sha’re nodded softly gently kissing her husband’s cheek.

“I don’t want to leave you here,” Daniel continued, “Honey…when I leave you in the infirmary for a bit…” he trailed off not wanting to upset her as he saw her frown.

Sha're drew her thumb across her husband’s lips trying to convey that she could manage to survive without him being there for the duration of the mission. Even if she wasn’t sure she could.

 

“Janet, are you sure about this?” Daniel asked for what must have been the hundredth time that hour.

The Doctor smiled at him, “Sha’re has told you, in a manner of speaking, that she wants you to go. I’ll look after her as will General Hammond.”

Daniel sighed, “I know she seems better but she still doesn’t talk. She still can’t talk.”

Janet rolled her eyes at him, “Daniel, that’s enough. Stop it. Sha’re will be fine. Now get some sleep tonight and I’ll see you both tomorrow morning.”

Daniel nodded and left the infirmary obediently.

Janet rolled her eyes turning to find Jack standing in her office, “Colonel, I didn’t see you there.”

“Are you sure Sha’re’s ready for this?” Jack asked concerned, “She’s extremely jumpy whenever Daniel isn’t in the room.”

“This is her decision,” Janet replied.

Jack grimaced, “And as much as I adore Sha’re, she’s not able to make rational decisions for herself at the moment.”

“Colonel,” Janet told him, “I know that you’re worried and to be honest I am worried about her too. I’m hoping that she will realise that she still isn’t ready to be separated from Daniel who I know isn’t ready to leave her.”

*********************************************

Sha’re fidgeted in the control room as she watched Daniel fix his stuff for going on the mission. It was only a day she kept reminding herself but it was getting harder and harder as the time moved closer to when he would leave the planet. 

“Sha’re,” Janet gently rested her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder, “You know if you want he won’t go.”

Sha’re shook her head, she hated being a burden to Daniel, hated that he was putting his life on hold to care for her. As the Stargate started to dial she clenched her fists tightly feeling her nails dig into her palms not aware of how closely Janet was watching her.

Daniel started up the ramp stopping at the top he turned back to where she stood, with concentrated effort Sha’re unclenched her fists giving him a small wave and what she hoped was an encouraging smile. He gave her a smile before stepping through with Sam.

Once the wormhole closed Sha’re sagged finding Janet holding onto her, she turned to the doctor with large eyes.

“Why don’t you come to the infirmary and you can keep me company,” Janet suggested gently moving the Abydonian woman.

 

Sha’re sat on the bed hidden in the corner she reached out and picked up the top book Janet had sat on the table for her. They were storybooks and Sha’re decided to see if maybe that could distract her for a while.

Sha’re started to shake, she couldn’t do this. She was afraid and although she knew this place was safe she needed Daniel here to reassure her of it. Sha’re hated her own weakness, she hated that she was no longer the woman her husband had married.

“Sha’re,” Janet spoke softly.

She turned to the doctor and was unable to stop her tears. Janet sat beside her and wrapped her arms around the young woman’s silent shaking form.

“I know,” Janet soothed, “I know how hard this is for you. I can understand how scared you are.”

Sha’re pulled away from the other woman and tried to say how sorry she was but as usual she couldn’t force the words from her throat where they lay choking her.

“Your voice will come back, Sha're stop trying to force it,” Janet reminded her, “Now, its lunchtime. Come into my office and we’ll have some food together,” at Sha’re’s smile Janet smiled back, “I can tell you some very amusing stories about your husband.” 

Sha’re slid off the bed feeling a little better.

*********************************************

Daniel sighed in relief to see the Stargate. The entire mission had been awful, he couldn’t concentrate as he was so worried about Sha’re.

“Janet’ll look after her,” Jack reminded him at least once every hour.

Daniel knew this was true but it didn’t help much. Now finally the tortuous twenty-four hours was coming to its end.

“Daniel, dial us up,” Jack ordered, he spun as he heard a noise behind them, “Crap, Jaffa. Daniel, get the damn Gate open.

Daniel hit the glyphs aware of his team swapping fire with the Jaffa who had come from nowhere. He grabbed his GDO and entered the signal.

“Its open,” Daniel yelled, turning to defend his team-mates as they all moved closer to safety.

 

Sha’re stood in the control room waiting for Daniel to come home. She’d been here a good part of the morning but no one had said a word to her. Only the man who controlled the _Chappa-aii_ , Walter, took any notice of her, he offered her a seat and explained everything he was doing. It had been so interesting and before she knew it the Gate started to dial.

“It’s SG1’s signal,” the Walter smiled at her.

“Open the Iris,” Hammond ordered.

Sha’re watched as the man placed his hand on the flat screen to open the shield which stopped any of the Goa’uld coming through before she looked up waiting for her husband to return. She jumped as staff weapon fire exploded through the wormhole blasting against the walls of the Gateroom.

Without warning SG1 stumbled through, at that point several things happened. Electricity surrounded the Stargate, the computers in the control room started to shut down as more staff blasts came after SG1. All four dived to the floor Sam hitting her head against the railing; she lay unconscious as her three team-mates yelled for a medic.

“Close the Iris,” Hammond ordered.

Walter hit the palm scanner turning to the General as nothing happened, “The power’s out. It’s won’t work.”

“Defence teams hold position and shoot anything that comes through,” Hammond ordered before turning to Walter, “Major Carter has a new system.”

“But I don’t know the password,” he replied, “It was only tested yesterday.”

Sha’re looked at the keyboard in front of her, quickly she pressed the keys representing the symbols Sam had shown her. She hit the other key Sam had pressed afterwards but nothing happened.

Sha’re glanced at the scanner remembering the final thing needed, knowing her own hand would not be sufficient she grabbed Walter’s arm. He was so shocked she managed to slam his open palm onto the scanner before he even knew what was going on. The Iris closed, Sha’re turned to find Hammond and Walter both staring at her in amazement.

“Thank you, Sha’re,” Hammond told her with a smile.

 

“Sha’re,” Daniel smiled, relieved to find her standing in the control room, once Janet had sent Sam to the infirmary she quickly checked the other three only now allowing Daniel out.

She sighed in relief as she was wrapped in her husband’s arms.

“Your wife is the hero of the hour,” Hammond told Daniel.

“What?” Daniel asked confused.

“If it hadn’t been for Sha’re’s quick thinking,” Hammond explained smiling at the faint blush on Sha’re’s cheeks, “The Iris would still be open.”

Daniel looked at her in amazement, “I guess sitting with Sam yesterday paid off.”

Hammond laughed, “I believe Dr Fraiser will be waiting for you, Dr Jackson.”

Daniel nodded and with his arm around his wife they left the control room. Once they were away from the chaos of the Gateroom Sha’re stopped her husband, she turned and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you too, love,” he breathed into her hair frowning as he noticed she was crying, “What’s wrong?”

Sha’re sniffed and motioned his gear hoping he’d understand.

“I won’t go off-world again for a long time,” he promised, “Not until you’re ready.”

Daniel wiped away her tears slipping his arm back around her, “Come on. Janet will send a search party out for me if I’m much later.”

 

Daniel sat on their bed reading a book waiting for Sha’re to finish brushing out her hair. They were going to Jack’s for a barbecue tonight, he decided to have one as he hadn’t for at least three weeks. Daniel had half his attention on the novel the rest on his wife, after a few minutes he could hear something just on the edge of his hearing. It took him a moment or two to realise what it was.

Sha’re was humming softly to herself as she fixed her hair and Daniel grinned. She was going to be absolutely fine.


End file.
